A Concert Of The Heart
by Stories Were Once Dreams
Summary: He looked around no one was even moving or talking. He yelled at the top of his lungs "Somebody call a bloody ambulance!"


Charlotte's POV

I was walking down Fifth Ave just exploring NYC. I live in Jersey but I'm here for a concert and I decided to come early so that I can walk around and see what's going on. I couldn't wait! I had been so excited for this concert! I had my one headphone in blasting my favorite song by that band. I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and a homemade band shirt for the concert plus my high school team hoodie. I was about 5'6 and only like 128 lbs. I really didn't know what my weight was, I always hated knowing but I kept track so I didn't gain a lot. So I was guessing. I had brown hair and green eyes, I had glasses too. My father's dog tag hanging from my neck. I had black star earrings with a skull n cross bone s on it, smaller than my nail. I had my purple flowered backpack on my back filled with my posters, glow sticks and other things for the concert and my journal; hey I had to do _something_ on the train ride. I was crossing the street, a smile that made my cheeks hurt plastered on my face. Nothing could kill my mood. But then everything happened so fast. I heard a scream, and my feet lift off the ground. Then total darkness.

Harry's POV

"Pass it Liam" I yelled. We were playing catch on the tour bus. We are on our way to our concert here in NY Were passing through the city. It always looks the same. We were stopped at a light. He passed it to me, then Jerry our driver said "Be careful you dorks or you're gonna hurt yourself or hurt someone else." "Ya ya, sure Jer, Zayn catch!" "What?" but before he could It bounced off his head the wall then hit jerry in the head and we moved forward then halted abruptly and then Jerry yelling "IDOTS!". I heard screaming and I guess the boys did too. We all ran outside to see what had happened.

No Ones POV

There was screaming everywhere and tons of honking. There was a crowd forming around the scene. No one dared go to near. There were five boys running off a giant bus to see what had happened. One of them nearly fainted while another tried to hold his lunch. The others were in total shock. It was like time stopped. NYC was silent. The one boy with curly brown hair ran over to the scene. There was a girl lying of the middle of the street. She wasn't moving and her leg didn't look like it should. She was bleeding, her shirt was soaking in it, but she had a pulse, he checked. He looked around no one was even moving or talking. He yelled at the top of his lungs "Somebody call a bloody ambulance!" within seconds everyone was calling. The ambulance was there 7 minutes later. The paramedics rushed out with a stretcher asking what happened. "S-She got hit by a bus. She has a pulse. I- Can I go with you guys?" "Do you know her?" "Yes." He saw a purple backpack on the ground; he assumed it was hers, so he grabbed it. He got in and the black haired boy ran over saying, "where the hell do you think you're going mate! We have to go and-" "I don't care. There's no one with her. I'm not going to let her be alone." "You just met her." "But it's my fault she here" With that the doors were closed and the ambulance sped off. The other boys just stood there in shock. What had they done?

Harry's POV

She looked so pale. Her hair was a mess and she was just there. She was breathing on her own. There was no breathing tube, thank god. She had healing cuts all over her skin. And her left leg is in a cast. I couldn't stop cursing myself. It was my fault. My stupid fault. While I was sitting in the chair near her, hand was put on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my best friend Louis standing there just looking at her then me. "Harry, it's not your fault." "Yes it is Lou. If I hadn't thrown that stupid ball, Jerry wouldn't have stepped on the gas and she wouldn't have been hit." "Harry-" "They say she may never wake up. It could take minutes, days, weeks, months, years before she does. I've ruined her life." And I had. There was no way her life would be the way she had it before. For all I know she'll be in that coma till she's old and gray."HARRY!" It was a combined yell. It was Zayn, Niall and Liam. "Harry," Niall said, "She'll be okay." "I hope so." I murmured. Liam just gave me a pat n rub on the shoulder hoping it would somehow calm me. It didn't. Zayn came over "You have to come, we have to catch our flight back. You can call when we land to see how she is." I kicked out in front of me and stood. "I'm not leaving until she wakes up! That's my final word on it." I heard something fall and looked down."What's that?" Liam asked. "It's her backpack, I had for gotten I grabbed it." Almost everything had fallen out. I grabbed it by the wrong end accidentally and a book fell out and opened. It was camo coloured and designed but there was a dog tag picture on the front. _Is she in the armed service here in America? I saw a dog tag on her earlier. Is it hers? _ "Hmmm, what's this?" Niall said. He grabbed it before I could. He read the cover aloud "Charlotte's Journal," turned the page "This journal Belongs to Charlotte "Charlie" Lawrence, anyone who opens this book and reads it will be punished by me." "Niall, I don't think you should be touching that." "Don't worry Hazza, we didn't open the book remember it fell and opened. Anyway at least we know who she is. Charlie, eh? It suits her."Now lets see what's she written in this. We didn't even notice what else fell out. He started to look through the book. I was getting nervous. _That's her personal secrets and things she's probably never shown anyone before._ "Hey looks like her birthday is in a few weeks according to this entry "February 17, Dear Journal, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! ONE MORE YEAR TILL THE BIG TWO ONE!" Its dated last year. _Great now shell miss something she was looking forward too because of me._ "Woah." Liam said "Look at her here mate." He showed me a pic, I was astonished, it looked nothing like her, she looked to be almost over 275 lbs! He put it back. As he kept looking we saw more pic of her, but she was getting thinner. _This girl worked hard for this. _Then there was a page filled with happy faces and exclamation marks once again Niall read it aloud "Dear Journal, YES! I FINALLY DID IT!" He didn't read it with the same excitement but that's how it looked. "IT TOOK 8 ½ MONTHS BUT I FIANALLY DID IT. AFTER ALL THE STARVING MYSELF, CRAVING, CRYING AND EXERSICE I LOST 178 POUNDS! I CAN NOW FIT INTO SKINNY JEANS AND WEAR TANK TOPS WITHOUT A BUTTON UP COLLAR OR BLOUSE!" There were two pictures of her there, 1 like the first on and one of her then. She really had lost all the weight. He continued. "On a side note from that, my doctor said I don't need the skin removal surgery either! My skin just like shrunk while I lost the weight I guess. I'm going to celebrate this little victory with Theodore. He said he's got a surprise for me." "Guess Theodore must be her boyfriend or something." I said, Louis gave me a weird look but then Niall read some more. "Ewww journal don't you dare think that I like Theo like that. He like my brother, remember we tried dating once, we agreed to stay friends. It really was like dating a family member, felt too weird. Never again. So glad we never kissed, just would have been awkward. Next I Heard that the one direction concert in January next year. I wanna go soooooo badly. Ill see if I can save up enough money to go. –sigh– well then…." Everything else was just how her day went and what she did. "So she's a fan huh." Louis said. Liam said "Flip to the latest entries." So Niall did. "Dear Journal," It was dated a week ago. "After saving up for months, penny pinching on every last purchase, babysitting, pet sitting, waitressing and even mowing lawns, I've saved up enough money to get a ticket to the 1D concert on the 31. YES! I even got a front row seat, on discount! Nothing could kill my mood now! No one will go with me though. None really like 1D out of my friends. Oh well there loss. I still can't believe it. My ticket just came in the mail today I'm holding it as I write this and I still can't believe it. As you know this will be my first concert ever. So I hope all goes well." _I've really screwed up this time. Those tickets even on discount cost a lot. And it was her first concert. Now she may never know the exhilaration you get from one. _I looked down and finally notice what had fallen out besides the journal. "Look guys." They looked down too. I grabbed a poster that was near my foot. I opened it, It said. 'I LOVE YOU ONE DIRECTION!' I smirked cheesy but cute. Then there was an envelope that was a bit bigger than the size of printer paper. Zayn Picked t up "To 1D; From Charlie" He opened it. There were about 11 drawing in it. "Look at the detail mate, The eys look so real!" I grabbed the stack and saw that there were about 2 drawings of each of us and 1 Of all of us. I gave the boys theirs and kept the group one. I touched it to see if it was printed. I looked at my finger; lead. "She drew these, look at the corner." Liam said. it was her signature. I looked at the eyes, those are my eyes, they look so real and my hair, so soft and delicate looking but masculine too. She got it all right, even Liam's birthmark on his. "She has some great talent." ""More like brilliant" I turned my head so fast I almost broke my neck. "Who are you?" I asked. "Names Theodore, but call me Theo." _So he's the infamous Theo._ "What's the status with her?" He asked you could hear the worry in his voice. _She thinks of him as her brother calm down._"She has a broken leg, a concussion and scratched up a lot." I told him. "So I'm guessing she's asleep?" The worry was still there. "She's in a coma." I watched him walk over to her slowly. He whispered "Char…" He turned around. "You're One Direction right?" we shook our heads yes. "And I'm guessing you're the idiots who hit her?" another shake of the head, this one slower. There was anger in his eyes. Almost demonic _He's pissed. You guys- you almost killed her. Maybe even killed her if she never wakes up. _"And I see you've been going through her bag too." The worry was gone there was only anger. I could feel my heart racing. Is he going to mutilate us? _Don't hurt them it's my fault._ "Explain. Now."


End file.
